Jutsu System
What is a Clan There are a variery of clans in the ninja world. Every clan has its own style and custom, and these can be seen in their lineage and gear. Events offer the most opportunity to acquire new clan suits. You can acquire rarer version of the same clan suit by clearing more difficult goals or achieving high standings during events. The suits come in common, rare and epic variants.Evey clan has associated a Jutsu that can be upgraded to certain point using Jewels. The max upgrade limit is determined by the rarity of your clan suit, with a higher limit for rarer suits. *By getting the basic suit, you can upgrade your clan jutsu to max 15/100. *By getting the rare suit, you can upgrade your clan jutsu to max 50/100. *By getting the epic suit, you can upgrade your clan jutsu to max 100/100. How to Master Your Clan A new system for clan suit mastery was introduced during the event United States of Asura. Previously to this change, in order to gain mastery over a new clan suit, all you had to do was move through your current mission path or the one directly before it while wearing the suit. Every 6 moves would add 1 level to your suits mastery. Now,in order to increase your suits mastery is it possible to use only Jewels which come in three different sizes. Each clan now has a Jutsu Power associated with it. Basically, each clan jutsu adds a percentage modifier to the attack, defense, or luck attributes of the gear to which it is equipped based on the lineage of your gear. What are Jewels? There are three different size jewels that affect you upgrade progress. Jewel (S) It is most frequently found during events, within the prize gallery. It is the lowest form of upgrade, similar to the Dragon Gem. You probably wont increase your suits level with just one of these. Tests From a mastery of 0: to From a mastery of 99: to Jewel (M) This jewel is acquired by completing challenges, either from regular mission bosses or Event challenges. It is the medium form of upgrade similar to the Dragon Ore and performs an upgrade that is worth 3-4 Jewel (S). You will upgrade your suit at least one level (for the bronze suit anyway) Tests From a mastery of 0: to From a mastery of 99: to Jewel (L) The ultimate suit mastery upgrader. Shrouded in mistery, not much is known about this jewel yet. This object has been released a couple of times during events as a premium object that could be bought in the Store using MobaCoin. Clan Jutsu System Jutsu is an ability tied to a clan. By equipping a clan suit to a currently used gear item, you can invoke the power of any compatible lineages. The Basics *Clan jutsu are equipped either with the "auto-slot" button or by tapping the circles above your gear when you are on the screen to change your equipment. *You can equip a clan jutsu to only one gear. *The clan jutsu enhances your gear only when the lineages match *Gear with no lineage is not affected by clan jutsu. *Some clan jutsu are better for weapons, others are better for armor, and others are better for tools. This affinity depends on how the bonuses to Att and Def get split. *You cannot increase your mastery of clans from previous events above 99 by just wearing the suit. Advanced Details *Remember always to autoslot before battling with raid bosses. Jutsu Stats This information is based on info contributed as known so far. Feel free to add in any missing data or omissions. Each section is broken up by the Lineage that the Suits are a part of. Search for your suit by that section first. Mastery is broken up into four parts: 0 as if you just received it, 15 as if you only have the Common suit and mastered it, 50 as if you only have the Rare suit and mastered it, and 100 as if you have the Epic suit and Completely mastered that Clan's Jutsu. Using the Mastery section, you can figure out what Clan Jutsu you should focus on maximising in order to get the best % lineage boost. Remember that you can only use 6 Jutsus at a time. Note that there Jutsus tend to have columns that are only ever 100. That means that they do not affect that stat at all. for example, the Fire Lineage Absconja Clan only affects Attack with its Jutsu so by default there is no change to Defence or Luck with its Jutsu. At this time there is no Clan Jutsu that affects Luck. There still is a listing in the game and so it is left here as well. Fire Lineage: Water Lineage: Earth Lineage: Thunder Lineage: Wind Lineage: Category:Jutsu System Category:Clans